Enchanté
by Lonjuin
Summary: Prancis adalah salah satu dari ribuan mimpi seorang Huang Renjun. Satu persatu mimpinya telah ia wujudkan termasuk menginjakkan kakinya di Negara yang terletak di bagian Eropa Barat itu untuk satu bulan kedepan. Disanalah ia mengenal seorang Lee Jeno yang menjadi 'saudara'nya di tempat ia tinggal. NoRen! Jeno! Renjun!
1. Un

_'Selamat atas diterimanya Huang Renjun di Universitas Lorraine, Perancis.' _

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Renjun baca dengan setengah sadar setelah membuka grup angkatan di salah satu aplikasi chat-nya diikuti dengan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya. Tidak hanya itu, semua aplikasi chat yang ia punya penuh dengan personal messages dari teman-temannya. Bahkan pesan-pesan itu juga datang dari teman-teman seangkatan yang tidak pernah bertukar pesan dengan Renjun. Renjun tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan dari teman-temannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa info itu akan menyebar dengan cepat, apalagi ketua prodi sendiri yang mengumumkannya di grup angkatan. Renjun beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Menyerah untuk tidur lagi.

"Sudah bangun? Bukannya Renjun bilang mau puas-puasin tidur siang?" Tanya mama Renjun yang terkejut melihat anaknya tiba-tiba berada di dapur. Beliau ingat betul kalau Renjun sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak mengganggu tidur siangnya. Alasannya simpel, sebagai reward karena sudah menjadi satu-satunya mahasiswa fakultas bahasa yang diterima untuk exchange ke Universitas Lorraine, Perancis.

"Hp Renjun bunyi terus, kebangun _deh_."

"Bukannya sekarang ada teknologi namanya 'silent mode', ya?"

"Iya, Renjun lupa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa teman-temanmu mengirimi kamu pesan?"

"Iya, mereka mengucapkan selamat untukku." Renjun menyudahi acara minumnya dan menoleh pada mamanya yang tengah sibuk melipat pangsit-pangsit yang sebelumnya telah diisi dengan adonan ayam.

"Mama membuat dimsum?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat."

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan Renjun?" Anak itu kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar pangsit dan menggeser mangkuk berisi adonan ke tengah. Mencuci tangannya sebelum memulai kegiatan membuat dimsum bersama mamanya.

"Bukannya kamu sudah mewanti-wanti mama agar tidak mengganggu tidur siangmu?" Mama Huang menyindir dengan nadanya yang halus.

"Ya mama tidak bilang dari awal, sih..."

Mama Huang hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang tengah cemberut di hadapannya. Beliau tahu bahwa membuat dimsum adalah cara yang unik untuk mendapatkan atensi Huang Renjun. Anak itu suka sekali membantu mamanya membuat dimsum karena sembari membuat dimsum, Renjun dan mamanya akan berbicara banyak hal.

"Di Perancis nanti, Renjun mungkin tidak punya kesempatan untuk membuat dimsum." Cicit Renjun sembari meletakkan adonan ke dalam pangsit.

Mama Huang terkekeh pelan mendengar cicitan Renjun. Putranya tidak pernah berubah dari tahun ke tahun, menggemaskan jika sedang merajuk. "Nak, mungkin nanti kamu bisa mengajak keluarga barumu disana untuk membuat dimsum."

"Hmm, tapi tidak akan se-asyik saat bersama mama." Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya manja, air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan bisa jatuh kapan saja. Pikiran bahwa bulan depan ia akan segera meninggalkan Korea termasuk keluarganya untuk pergi ke Perancis, telah menyakiti hatinya. Renjun itu sangat sensitif apalagi jika menyangkut mamanya. Oleh karena itu, tangan mama Huang terjulur untuk meraih puncak kepala anaknya dan mengelusnya. Berharap bahwa itu dapat menenangkan hati dan pikiran anaknya.

"Hei, jangan menangis begitu. Mama akan sering-sering menghubungimu bersama papa dan Ningning pastinya. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama, sayang." Mama Huang menenangkan dengan senyum keibuannya. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya beliau mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Renjun tidak terbiasa jauh darinya dan hal itu tentu membuat beliau khawatir. Namun, mama Huang harus tetap tenang supaya tidak membebani Renjun.

"Jangan bersedih, ok?"

Renjun mengangguk lemah sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang berusaha untuk berhenti menangis.

Mama Huang kembali duduk setelah menepuk pelan pipi Renjun dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat dimsum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sudah tahu siapa keluargamu nanti disana?"

"Belum." Renjun menggeleng lemah. "Kurasa kami akan diberitahu saat disana."

Mama Huang menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sangat pelan hingga Renjun tidak menyadarinya. Kekhawatirannya muncul kembali, namun beberapa detik kemudian beliau meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa segalanya pasti baik-baik saja.

"Ya, mama harap kamu mendapatkan keluarga yang baik."

**_Enchanté_**

"Aku pulang."

Tidak ada jawaban. Biasanya, akan terdengar sahutan dari dapur atau darimana pun itu. Pintunya tidaklah dikunci, ia yakin ibunya sedang di rumah.

"Bu?"

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan rumahnya, tapi apakah itu? Anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja nakas berwarna putih yang terjajar dengan meja nakas ruang tamu. Otaknya segera memproses dengan cepat bahwa ibunya mungkin baru saja membeli meja nakas baru. Tapi, untuk apa?

BUGH

Suara debuman keras mengalihkan atensi anak laki-laki itu dari meja nakas misterius yang ada di ruang tamu. "Bu?" Anak itu segera berlari menuju lantai dua dan menemukan ibunya sedang berada di kamar tamu dengan buku-buku yang berceceran di di lantai.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan disana?"

"Oh— _Salut_! Kau sudah pulang, Jisung?"

"Ya dan apa yang ibu lakukan disini?" Jisung berjalan mendekati ibunya yang sedang mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berjatuhan tersebut, lalu membantunya.

"Ibu sedang merapikan kamar ini."

"Memangnya akan ada tamu?" Jisung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, bulan depan— oh, _merci beaucoup ma garçon_. Bisakah kau meletakkan mereka di lemari juga?" Wanita itu meminta dengan logat perancisnya yang terdengar sangat khas. Jisung mengangguk, namun tidak langsung meletakkan buku-buku itu di lemari melainkan mengamati sampul dan mencium aroma buku-buku itu. _'Apakah ini baru?' _

Jisung juga melihat sekitar kamar yang terlihat sangat rapi, bersih dan berbeda. Ia dibuat bertanya-tanya, kira-kira siapa tamu yang berhasil membuat ibunya seniat ini untuk mempersiapkan kamarnya?

"Fini!" Sang ibu menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya dan bermaksud untuk lanjut merapikan barang lainnya.

"Bu, memangnya siapa tamu yang akan datang ke rumah kita?" Tanya Jisung penasaran.

"Mahasiswa dari Universitas Kyunghee." Jawab sang ibu santai.

"Apa?— Tapi, untuk apa dia datang ke rumah kita?" Jisung segera meletakkan buku-buku itu di lemari yang dimaksudkan oleh ibunya kemudian membuntuti wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Oh iya, ibu lupa memberitahumu. Jadi, rumah kita akan dijadikan salah satu tempat tinggal untuk mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar Korea."

"APA?!" Mata Jisung yang sipit itu melebar mendengar jawaban enteng ibunya.

"Tapi, bu. Bukankah seharusnya rumah yang digunakan untuk menampung mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar itu adalah rumah mereka yang tidak mempunyai anak atau setidaknya hanya mempunyai satu anak di keluarganya?"

Sang ibu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan tanpa jeda yang keluar dari mulut anaknya itu. "Dulunya begitu, tapi sekarang sudah berbeda."

"Apa? Mana bisa begitu?"

"Kau pasti sudah sangat familiar dengan hal ini, bahwa perumahan kita adalah yang paling dekat dengan kampus. Masalahnya adalah rumah para keluarga yang dulunya sering dipakai untuk menampung anak pertukaran pelajar, berangsur sedikit karena ada yang pindah dan ada juga yang sudah tidak menerima lagi. Rumah yang akan ditinggali oleh mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar seharusnya ada 6, sedangkan jumlah mahasiswa ada 13. Setiap rumah akan mendapatkan dua mahasiswa, namun satu mahasiswa yang tersisa terpaksa tinggal sendiri di rumah warga yang mau menerimanya. Untuk urusan ini, pihak yang bersangkutan memperbolehkan siapa saja yang mau menyediakan tempatnya untuk mahasiswa tersebut dan diberi kebebasan dari syarat yang ada. Jadi, ibu mendaftarkan rumah kita untuk ditinggali oleh mahasiswa tersebut." Jelas sang ibu panjang lebar dengan senyum bangganya di akhir kalimat.

"Lagipula, dia tidak akan merasa kesepian karena tidak ada teman yang sebaya dengannya. Ada kau dan juga kakakmu."

Jisung melongo, masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan ibunya. Jika saja ibunya hanya memiliki Jisung sebagai anak, mungkin itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah. Jisung memang tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaan orang asing di rumahnya, tapi ia hanya perlu menghindar, kan? Lagipula, Jisung itu anak SMA. Banyak alasan untuk menghindari orang asing di rumahnya. Tapi, yang jadi masalah adalah kakaknya. Jisung tahu betul bahwa kakaknya sangat-amat-tidak menyukai ada orang asing di rumahnya dan ibunya telah membuat keputusan secara sepihak dengan mendaftarkan rumah mereka pada lembaga pertukaran pelajar? _Super_! Kakaknya akan segera menjadi sosok yang paling menyebalkan di rumahnya.

"Itu akan menjadi masalah besar bagi Jeno." Jisung bergumam lirih hampir tidak tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran ibunya.

"Apa?"

Jisung membuang nafasnya kasar sebelum melanjutkan berbicara. "Aku tahu niat ibu baik, tapi bagaimana dengan Jeno?"

"Jisung, sudah ibu peringatkan berapa kali untuk memanggil kakakmu dengan sebutan 'kak' dan jangan hanya nama!—dan apa masalahnya dengan Jeno?" Sang ibu mulai merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan respon yang Jisung berikan.

"Ibu tahu kan, Jen— maksudku, kak Jeno tidak menyukai kehadiran orang asing di rumah kita?". Wanita paruh baya berkewarganegaraan Perancis itu mulai menangkap maksud anaknya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang karena ia harus meyakinkan anak-anaknya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya, ibu tahu."

"Tapi, bukan berarti ibu harus membiarkan kakakmu seperti itu terus. Ia juga harus belajar menerima kehadiran orang lain dalam hidupnya."

Jisung mendesah pelan, "_Ça va ētre chaud!_"

"_En effet_, tapi ibu yakin bahwa setelah ini ia akan sedikit lebih terbuka."

"Maksud ibu?" Jisung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, setelah kedatangan mahasiswa Kyunghee itu, ibu yakin kakakmu secara perlahan akan menerima kehadirannya dan itu juga berlaku untukmu. Dia akan memberikan warna di rumah ini." Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lebar sembari merentangkan kedua lengannya dan berputar-putar.

"Pfffttt"

"Kenapa ibu seyakin itu? Ibu ini cenayan, ya?" Jisung tertawa mencibir.

"Kau meremehkan ibu? Baiklah, tunggu saja sampai kau dan kakakmu merasakannya sendiri. _Attends tu verras._" Sang ibu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada membuat gestur setegas mungkin.

"_Ça n'a pas de sens_."

Ibu dan Jisung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Jeno dengan wajahnya yang datar tengah bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padaku. Sekali orang asing, tetaplah orang asing dan sampai kapanpun begitu."

Setelah menyatakan ketidaksukaannya, Jeno beranjak dari sana diikuti dengan debuman keras pintu kamarnya.

"_C'est sérieux_, aku serius dengan ucapanku jika Jeno tidak akan menyukai ini."

"_Ne t'inquiète pas_, mungkin tidak untuk saat ini tapi kita tidak pernah tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi?" Ibu menoleh pada Jisung dengan seringaian penuh arti di wajahnya. Jisung tidak mengerti dengan ke-random an ibunya yang tidak hanya sekali ini terjadi, tapi berkali-kali. Bagaimanapun juga yang perlu Jisung lakukan saat ini hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya dan menyusun rencana untuk kabur dari rumah jika tamu itu datang.

**_-Le Dictionnaire-_**

**_Salut: Hi_**

**_Merci beaucoup: thank you so much_**

**_Fini: done! _**

**_Super: Great! _**

**_Ça va ētre chaud: it will be tough._**

**_En effet: indeed_**

**_Attends tu verras: wait and see _**

**_Ça n'a pas de sens: it doesn't make a sense. _**

**_C'est sérieux: i mean it._**

**_Ne t'inquiète pas: don't worry. _**

**_À suivre (tbc)_**


	2. Deux

Mama Huang tak kuasa menahan air matanya saat di bandara. Seberapa kuat pun beliau meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, pada kenyataannya mama Huang malah menitikkan air mata sembari mencengkram lengan kurus Renjun. Diusapnya air mata sang ibunda tercinta dan dipeluknya tubuh wanita paruh baya itu. Renjun yang memang dasarnya sensitif, malah ikutan menangis. Ningning yang tidak ingin ketinggalan momen haru tersebut, ikutan memeluk sang kakak. Mereka bertiga berpelukan dan papa Huang hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung istrinya.

"Sudah sudah, kalian jangan sedih. Renjun hanya satu bulan di Perancis." Ucap Renjun, berusaha terdengar stabil.

Mama Huang dan Ningning masih bergeming, tidak berniat melepas pelukan mereka.

"Sayang, sudahlah. Ini keputusan Renjun, jangan buat ia terbebani." Bisikan papa Huang pada istrinya itu berhasil membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya walau dengan sangat amat terpaksa.

"Renjun, berjanjilah untuk menjaga dirimu selama disana. Makanlah dengan teratur, agar tidak sakit. Tidurlah jika kau kelelahan belajar. Tetaplah sopan agar mereka mau menerimamu. Jangan suka keluar sendiri, nanti kau tersesat. Jangan mau menerima ajakan orang asing. Dan—"

"Jangan lupa hubungi mama, papa, dan Ningning. Ma, Renjun bersumpah ini sudah keseribu kalinya mama mengatakan itu. Renjun mengerti apa yang harus Renjun lakukan, mama jangan khawatir."

"Ge, hubungi aku jika ada yang berani macam-macam dengan gege." Ningning melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Memangnya kamu mau apa?"

"Aku akan melawannya!"

"Memangnya kamu bisa?"

"Tidak bisa, sih... hehe." Ningning menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian, terdengar pembina yang meminta para mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar untuk siap-siap dan berkumpul. Bersamaan dengan itu, para mahasiswa berpamitan pada keluarga mereka. Begitu juga Renjun yang memberikan pelukan untuk keluarganya sebelum ia terbang ke Perancis.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya, nak. Kami akan sering menghubungimu." Ucap papa Huang sembari tersenyum dan menepuk pundak anak laki-lakinya.

Renjun mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk keluarganya. Ia kemudian berlari kecil ke arah rombongan mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar.

**_Enchanté_**

"Permisi... permisi..."

Seorang pemuda dengan sopan meminta izin untuk lewat sembari mencari nomor bangkunya. Ia terus menggumamkan nomor bangkunya hingga matanya menangkap hal yang ia cari. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas setelah ia tahu dengan siapa ia akan duduk. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju bangkunya yang juga bangku seorang pemuda manis yang baru ia temui.

"Hai"

Renjun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai salah satu peserta pertukaran pelajar sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Oh— halo." Jawab Renjun sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Kamu salah satu peserta pertukaran pelajar, kan?" Pertanyaan yang retoris. Sebenarnya pemuda tampan itu bermaksud basa-basi, tapi karena terlalu gugup malah itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal, pemuda tampan itu telah menaruh perhatian pada pemuda manis di sebelahnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mmm... ya..."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin." Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Renjun mengakui senyum itu sangat manis hingga mau tak mau Renjun ikutan tersenyum.

"Aku Huang Renjun. Panggil saja Renjun."

_'Namanya Huang Renjun!! Marga kami sama!!"_ Teriak Hyunjin dalam hati karena berhasil mengetahui nama pemuda manis incarannya. Mereka asyik mengobrol hingga ada saat dimana ucapan Hyunjin membuat Renjun sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Aku masih tidak percaya bisa satu bangku denganmu, Renjun. Memang jodoh tidak kemana. Iya, kan? Bahkan marga kita sama. Aku tidak percaya ini..." Hyunjin mencengkram lengan kanan Renjun yang sontak membuat mata pemuda manis itu membulat sempurna.

"Hehe..." Renjun tertawa hambar. Perlahan melepaskan cengkraman Hyunjin dari lengan kurusnya. Awalnya, Renjun biasa saja dengan ucapan Hyunjin, namun pemuda itu semakin sering menyelipkan kalimat itu ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka dari semenjak pesawat take-off hingga saat ini. Hal itu membuat Renjun tidak nyaman.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang pemuda yang tampak tergesa sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada pramugari yang mengawasinya. "Hei, maaf mengganggu. Bisakah kita bertukar tempat duduk?"

"Kau bicara apa? Ini seat-ku dan akulah yang seharusnya duduk disini." Hyunjin terlihat kesal pada seorang pemuda lain yang memintanya untuk tukar seat. Enak saja pikirnya, ia sedang proses pendekatan dengan Renjunnya.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Tapi, ini sangat penting. Aku mohon!" Pemuda itu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan tatapan memelas berharap bahwa pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini mau bertukar tempat duduk dengannya.

"Tidak!" Hyunjin menegaskan. "Kembalilah ke seat-mu atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada nona pramugari!"

Renjun menengok pemuda yang sedang memohon pada Hyunjin itu dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk melihat name-tag nya. Sebuah lampu imajiner di kepala Renjun menyala, ia menyeringai tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Yangyang?"

Hyunjin dan pemuda yang sedang memohon tadi sontak menoleh pada Renjun. "Kamu mengenalnya?"

"Iya, dia Yangyang temanku saat di Cina.— Hai Yangyang, kau ingat aku? Aku Renjun." Renjun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ceria seakan-akan ia telah mengenal Yangyang sejak lama.

Awalnya, pemuda yang dipanggil Yangyang itu kebingungan. Namun, otaknya memproses dengan cepat bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesempatan yang hanya datang sekali seumur hidupnya untuk menghindari teman sebangkunya. "Ah, ya! Aku mengingatmu, Renjun! Kau ikut pertukaran pelajar juga?"

Renjun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Melihat interaksi antara dua pemuda yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu itu lantas membuat Hyunjin kebingungan.

"_See_? Dia temanku saat di Cina dan kita butuh untuk duduk bersama untuk saling bertukar cerita."

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti kalian teman, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa duduk di seat-ku. Iya kan, Renjun?" Hyunjin menatap Renjun penuh harap.

"Maaf, Hyunjin. Tapi, kau tahu kan perasaan bahagia seorang anak yang baru saja bertemu teman lamanya?" Renjun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang lembut ditambah puppy eyes-nya. Sial! Hyunjin lemah! Dan ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk itu karena pada akhirnya, Hyunjin menyerah untuk memberikan bangkunya pada pengacau bernama Yangyang itu dan beranjak dari sana. Dengan sumringah, Yangyang mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang tadinya Hyunjin tempati itu.

"Terima kasih, Renjun. Hahh, akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari si tukang pamer Felix itu. Dia tidak bisa diam, sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya akan bercerita tentang dirinya yang pernah mengunjungi Perancis. Padahal ia hanya kesana sekali saja! Bisa kau bayangkan betapa panasnya telingaku mendengarkan ocehannya tentang Perancis ini, Perancis itu sepanjang perjalanan. Ia bahkan sudah menceritakannya padaku saat pertama kali ia menghubungiku. Aku sampai hafal semua ceritanya! Menyebalkan. Maaf, ya aku cerewet. Aku hanya merasa lega akhirnya bisa terpisah dari si tukang pamer Felix itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Renjun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar curhatan panjang lebar Yangyang.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kita pernah mengenal sebelumnya? Aku terkejut kau tahu darimana nama dan asalku."

"Tidak, tidak pernah. Aku hanya melihat name-tag mu dan berasumsi bahwa kau adalah orang cina."

"Daebak!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Liu Yangyang. Aku berasal dari Cina." Yangyang menjulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum.

"Aku Huang Renjun, aku juga berasal dari Cina." Renjun menerima uluran tangan Yangyang dan balas tersenyum.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, Renjun. Kenapa kau mau membantuku supaya aku bisa duduk disini?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Ketika melihatmu memohon seperti tadi, rasanya aku akan menyesal jika membiarkanmu begitu saja."

"Ups, kurasa aku telah membuatmu menyesal karena telah menolongku. Kau sudah menolongku dan bukannya terima kasih, aku malah curhat. Maaf, ya?" Yangyang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Renjun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan malirik keatas, membuat gestur berpikir. "Hmm tidak apa-apa, kurasa aku akan lebih menyesal jika tetap membiarkanmu." Renjun tersenyum simpul membuat Yangyang ikutan tersenyum.

"Kau baik sekali. Kau juga punya senyuman yang indah, Renjun. Aku harap, kita akan tinggal di rumah keluarga yang sama saat di Perancis nanti." Yangyang berujar penuh harap dan Renjun menemukan itu sangat imut.

"Aku harap juga begitu." Well, Renjun merasa Yangyang cocok dengannya dan ia juga berharap agar mereka berdua bisa menjadi seorang sahabat.

**_Enchanté_**

Jeno baru saja pulang dari kegiatan di kampusnya dan melewatkan makan malamnya karena terlalu lelah. Ia berencana untuk langsung masuk ke kamarnya, mandi dan lanjut untuk tidur. Namun, kamar tamu yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari kamarnya telah mencuri perhatiannya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju kamar tamu itu, tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Kamar tamu itu terlihat lebih layak dan nyaman karena ibunya telah mengganti catnya dan melengkapi fasilitas kamar itu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Jeno merasa sedikit penasaran dengan orang yang akan menjadi tamunya satu bulan kedepan. Ya, kamar itu akan menjadi kamarnya yang mana sangat dekat dengan kamar Jeno.

_Drrt drrt_

Jeno merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam sakunya. Ia lantas mengambil ponselnya dan melihat layar yang menampilkan satu notifikasi pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

_'Kau tidak ingin kembali ke Korea?' _Rahangnya mengeras karena membaca pesan itu sekilas. Ia tahu siapa dalang dibalik nomor tidak dikenal itu karena selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, orang itu selalu mengiriminya pesan dengan nomor yang berbeda-beda karena Jeno sudah memblokirnya berkali-kali.

_'Kau tidak ingin mengunjungi ibumu?'_ Ponselnya bergetar lagi dan Jeno semakin geram dengan isi pesan tersebut karena orang itu membawa-bawa ibunya.

_'Ya, tentu saja kau tidak akan kembali. Jaehyun sepertinya sudah benar-benar memberimu kehidupan yang sempurna hingga kau lupa daratan hahaha.'_

Jeno semakin mengeratkan cengkraman pada ponselnya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Orang itu telah membawa-bawa ibu dan ayahnya untuk memancing Jeno agar mau membalas pesan darinya. Dengan cepat, ia mencari opsi 'block' dan mengetukkan jempolnya disana. Jeno sungguh muak dengan kehidupannya yang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari orang yang telah membuatnya sengsara. Mau sejauh apapun Jeno berusaha lari, orang itu seperti menghantuinya setiap waktu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Jeno memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya kemudian berbalik dan membanting pintu kamar tamu itu. Perasaan Jeno campur aduk antara marah, benci, sedih, kecewa, takut dan Jeno muak dengan semua itu. Ia benar-benar lelah dan perlu mengistirahatkan fisik dan pikirannya.

**_À suivre (tbc)_**


End file.
